jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers
Rangliste Damit man immer nachschauen kann... --Modgamers 21:55, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Top 25 Bearbeiterliste: 25 :Hey, ich stehe ja bei genau 7.000 Edits :) Okay, jetzt nicht mehr... ^^ Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:20, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hihi, bald bin ich Platz 6 --Modgamers 15:36, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :::10.000 ;-)--Yoda41 11:42, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Platz 5 ist mein.... muhahaha --Modgamers 21:21, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel Guten Morgen Modgamers! Darf ich einen Artikel meiner Wahl eigentlich einfach da hinschreiben, wenn ich ihn vorschlagen will? E.B 09:58, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Warum nicht... zur wahl vorschlagen kann ja jeder... --Modgamers 10:02, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gib doch bitte auch mal ein Pro oder Contra zu meinem Artikel "Schlacht von Muunilinst" ab.E.B 10:24, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Huch (geschlossen) Hei was waren hier los, da is ma grad weg und dann passiert so was Jango 14:14, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tja.. passiert... aber es verlief alels in kontrollierten Bahnen.. er hat nichts unerwartetes getan und ich hab heldenhaft seinen Zorn auf mich genommen. Eigentlich tat er genau das was ich wollte... ;) --Modgamers 14:16, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo nur schade das ich nie erfahren werde ob ihr/ihm die Farben seiner Infobox gefallen haben -.- Jango 14:18, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) ehhm ja.. ich glaub das sollte dein geringstes prolem sein ;) --Modgamers 14:20, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ich weiss :) wenigstens wurde nix bei mir vandaliert, hoffe das bringt die anderen Vandaen nicht auf die Idee so zu tun als ob sie helfen wollen und dann zuzuschlagen Jango 14:24, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Auf meiner Seite wurde mehrfach von ihm Vandalisiert, das nervt. Aber Jango ich habe das mit Modgamers alles wider rückgängig gemacht, bis Premia ihn gesperrt hat. Du Jango einmal habe ich die alte Version von meiner Benutzerseite wider hergestellt kannst du mal gucken ob ich das so gut gemacht habe? Weil ich wahr mir nicht sicher ob das jetzt richtig ist!Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 16:23, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mag komisch sein das gerade ich das sage, aber ich hoffe Master Vandale kommt noch mal zurück. Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass sie ein echter Vandale ist. Zuerst kamen diese Mühe auf ihrer Benutzerseite und diese naiven Fragen. Schaut euch mal die Angaben in ihrer Benutzertabelle an. Dann merkt ihr dass es sich wohl um eine noch recht kindliche und pubertäre Person geht, die einfach noch recht unreif ist. Ich glaube, sie war einfach beleidigt, weil alles was sie getan hat im Grunde nich wirklich böse, sondern mehr trotzig bei mir ankam. Sie wurde zwar mit Recht verbessert, jedoch kam dies vielleicht etwas zu belehrend und von oben herab. Ich hoffe, dass sie einen kühlen Kopf bekommt und sich wieder mal meldet. Dann kann man das vielleicht doch noch klären. Auf mich scheint sie ja eine besondere Wut zu haben. Dabei wollte ich ihr echt nichts böses. Ich schreibe ihr mal nen Beitrag in ihre Diskussion. Modgamers: Das mit dem Genhaufen und so kann ich zwar von deiner Wut her verstehen, aber es war einen Nummer zu heftig. Ich möchte dich, auch wenn es komisch klingen mag, darum bitten, dich in ihrer Disku zu entschuldigen. Ich versuche nochmal mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen.E.B 20:11, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :E.B habe es gelesen und irgendwie hast du recht. Aber trotzdem glaubst du sie/er kommt zurück? Sie/er hat heute ja wirklich richtig Vandalisiert. Und auch wenn sie/er doch kein Vandale ist kommst sie/er nur vielleicht hier her zurück, aber ich hoffe es schon ein bisschen ;)GRUß --Der Heilige Klingone 00:21, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ihre Worte "Da ihr mich eh nicht mögt" oder so etwas in der Art hat sie als Grund zum vandalieren angeführt. Das ist eine Frustreaktion auf ein Gefühl der Ausgrenzung, welches möglicherweise daraus resultiert, dass wir sie hier sehr reglementiert haben. Ich werde nochmal mit Premia sprechen und etwas in ihre benutzerdiskussion schreiben. ich muss nur momentan an modgamers negatives Beispiel denken. Er hat sie als "minderwertigen Genhaufen" bezeichnet. Ich verstehe seine Wut, kann diese Wortwahl in der Jedipedia aber nicht gutheißen. Ich will mich hir nicht aufspelen, aber ich will Master vandale, wenn auch nur ein Fünkchen Ehrlichkeit und guter Wille in ihr steckt für unser Projekt doch noch ins Team bringen. E.B 00:29, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich verstehe Modgamers auch aber auch ich finde das solche Wörter nicht in der Jedipedia geschrieben werden sollten. Also natürlich währe es cool wenn man sie "zurück gewinnen" könnte.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 00:41, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ehh... nehmt ihr immer alles so ernst was die leute schreiben? Was der da (ich denke es ist ein er) abgezogen hat war doch von anfang an klar und absehbar. Seit nicht so gutgläubig. So und damit finde ich ist das Thema auf MEINER Benutzerseite beendet... :) --Modgamers 08:04, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Flucht der Rebellen Hi Moddi, ich habgesehen das du dir auch Flucht der Rebellen besorgt hast, lies dir mal die Geschichte Abstecher nach Corellia durch, dann kannst du mir beim Artikel dazu helfen. Ok will dir nix vorschreiben aber ich könnt ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen. Dann kannst du auch Thrawn direkt um die Infos erweitern, denn er kommt in der Geschichte vor. Gruß Jango 08:37, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das hatte ich auch vor :) --Modgamers 09:16, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Imperium klasse Oh echt, nuja ich dachte weil das so in Darth Vader - Dunkler Lord steht, da heisst es nämlich die sechszehnhundert Meter lange Exactor, soll man das jetzt nicht übernehmen ist doch die Angabe über ihre Länge. Jango 08:12, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wie gesagt... jeder SZ it 1600 Meter lang. Und in die Indiv. Schiffsbox sollen nur Daten rein die vom original Typ abweichen. Die restlichen angaben, kann man dan im entsprechenenden Artikel nachlesen, der bei "Klasse" steht. --Modgamers 08:15, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Aso na dann, aber dort wird gesagt es wär ne Imperator klasse, is das das selbe wie die Imperium Klasse? Jango 08:20, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ist das selbe, wurde vorher nur anders genannt. Ist später in Imperium-Klasse umbenannt. --Modgamers 08:21, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok danke, das mit der Infobox wusst ich net, nuja bis später mal muss nu arbeiten Jango 08:22, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Warum kein Admin? Hallöchen Moddi! Ich habe ein kleine Frage: Warum bist du kein Admin? Ich habe den Eindruck in meiner 3-monätigen Zeit den Eindruck bekommen, dass auch du dich genauso für den Job qualifizierst wie Ben, Ani oder Yoda41. Warum bist du denn noch keiner? --Asajj Ventress 21:24, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das ist eine gute Frage... scheint wohl so das es immoment genug Admins gibt. Jedoch denke ich, dass wenn die Benutzerzahlen weiter steigen es wohl noch ein paar weitere Admins geben sollte und muss. Vielleicht bin ich dann dabei --Modgamers 21:26, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nun ja, aber ich denke, wenn wir die 600 User haben, werden schon noch ein paar benötigt, oder? --Asajj Ventress 21:34, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt, der verwaltungsaufwand bei 600 Benutzern für 5 Admins ist schon ein wenig hoch... auchwenn die alle nicht zeitgleich online sind... es werden ja doch jeden tag mehr. --Modgamers 21:39, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich fände eigentlich, du wärst eine gute Wahl, du überarbeitest ja fast alle neuen Artikel (wie zum beispiel von mir) und beräts andere user ja auch. Und du bist ja auch auf diesen Anonymus, der das Imperium überarbeitet hat, gut zugegangen. Also, wenn meine Stimme zählen würde, du hättest sie. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:50, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Danke schön ^^.. doch muss ich ja auch von einer Mehrheit getragen werden. Mal schauen was andere dazu sagen... --Modgamers 21:56, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich muss, denke ich, auch mal was dazu sagen: Nachdem Modgamers bei Master Vandale in die Disku geschrieben hat, sie sei ein "Minderwertiger Genhaufen" und ein "minderwertiges Subjekt", da habe ich mich wirklich gefragt, warum nur er sich nicht mehr in Zurückhaltung üben kann, obwohl er hier ja auch schon so lange ein User ist. Ob nun wirklich Vandale oder nicht, tut nichts zur Sache. So etwas gehört hier nicht hin, dass muss unmissverständlich klar sein. Wenn wir noch halbwegs Jugendlichen, welche die meisten von uns hier ja noch sind, auf der Straße so reden ist das eine Sache, da mache ich so was auch. Aber nicht in der Jedipedia. Wenn du, Modgamers, noch etwas lernst, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, dann hast du als Admin auch meine Anhängerschaft. Du hast die Fähigkeiten dazu denke ich durchaus. Aber bei so etwas muss du dich unbedingt anders verhalten. Das solltest du einsehen, ansonsten solltest du kein Admin werden. Ich habe früher hier auch gerne mit den Vandalen Wortgefechte geliefert un sie beleidigt. Aber heute auch nicht mehr. Unsere Regeln hier besagen, wir machen ihre Schandtaten rückgängig und sorgen für eine Sperrung durch Admins. Aber wir ignorieren sie sonst unbedingt. An solche Vorgaben halte dich in Zukunft, dann kannst du gut Admin werden. E.B 01:06, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :So dann muss ich mal auch was zu dir sagen. Du hast sehr wenig anhnung, wie man mit solchen Menschen Umgeht. Das hab ich auch schon weiter oben geschrieben. MV hat einen andere als Diktator bezeichnet und deine mutter beleidigt. Du scheinst wohl immer das gute im Menschen zu sehen, tue ich ansich auch. Nur ich erkenne auch den Zeitpunkt wann "auch mal gut ist". Vorher hab ich ihn unr etwas angefahren, damit er klein bei gibt. Du bist dir ja nicht wirklich über den Zeitlichen ablauf der Ereignise im klaren. Du warst nicht dabei. Mir war nach dem Kommentar von MV auf Premias Seite klar, dass er gleich Scheiße bauen wird. Und da ICH eben NICHT Maßnahmen einleiten kann um sowas zu unterbinden, habe ich eine ander Methode gewält.. Einschüchterung. Das hat zwei effekte. Dem Benutzer soltle klar werde, dass es zwecklos ist, was er tut, und es sollte seine Wut gesteigert werden. Dies hat zum effekt, dass man seine Aktionen entgegen der Behauptung besser steuern kann. Somit hat sich seine Aktionen am anfang noch gegen ALLE Benutzerseiten usw. gerichtet, so hat sie sich nach meinen Kommentaren nur auf meine und Heil.Kling. gerichtet (weil der auch noch on ist). Ich wollte nicht, dass der sonstwo rum rennt, also soll er doch er gerne meine Benutzerseite "löschen". Zeitgleich schreibt er dann auch noch ARSCHLOCH hin. Tja, das bekommt eine entsprechenede Antwort, sodass er sich weiter auf mich Konzentriert, bis ein Admin eintrifft. So da du nun den Gedankengang dahinter verstehst, merkst du hoffentlich, dass ich das nicht "einfach so" gemacht hab. Trotzdem hab ich auch weiter oben gesagt, dass DAS Thema auf meiner Disku beendet wäre, aber du rollst es ja doch noch auf, ein kürzerer Kommentar hätte gereicht. Naja... --Modgamers 11:27, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tja, man kann ein Thema eben nicht einfach für beendet erklären. Es muss geklärt und nicht einfach offiziell beendet werden. Aber warum meinst du, dass Admins diese Strategie ablehnen, wenn du sie für denkst, sie sei angebracht? Außerdem kann man doch in der Liste der letzten Änderungen die Taten des Vand. zurückverfolgen, also ist es doch egal, was er wo schreibt, oder nicht? E.B 11:43, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich kann das Thema auf meiner Disku Seite beenden wenn ich es gedenke, zumal ich sowas nur mit little Ani bespreche, da aber bis jetzt noch nichts gekommen ist... Du kannst geren deine Meinung dazu abgeben und das hast du einmal getan. Aber damit soltle auch gut sein. Was ich nämlich nicht will ist, dass hier eine ellenlange Diskussion entsteht, um nichts. Da du anscheinend meine Punkte nicht verstehst und ich deinen unverblühmten Idealismus nciht verstehen kann sowie warum du jmd verteidigst, dessen Absichten mir nach 5 min klar waren, möchte ich dich bitten das Thema ENDLICH auf meiner Diskuseite zu beenden. Wenn du dringend mitteilungs bedarf hast, kannst du dir geren meine ICQ Nummer geben lassen. Ansonsten möchte ich von dir nichts mehr darüber lesen. Ani wird schon kommen und mich Rügen, verlass dich drauf. --Modgamers 12:20, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich muss mich nun auch mal zu Wort melden, aber nicht zur Angelegenheit mit Master Vandale, denn der Grundsatz was Vandalen betrifft sollte mittlerweile bekannt sein (Ignoriere Vandalen. Melde Vandalen.), sondern wie du mit deiner Diskussionsseite umgehst, Modgamers. Es macht wenig Sinn, eine Diskussion für beendet zu erklären - auch wenn diese Diskussion auf deiner Seite stattfindet - zumal nur Admins diese Befugnis haben. Noch weniger Sinn macht es einem Benutzer vorzuschreiben, von ihm nichts mehr lesen zu wollen. Das grenzt fast schon an Ausschluss. Du hast die Wahl, ob du dich an einer Diskussion beteiligen möchtest, oder eben nicht. Nun sei nicht weiter betroffen wegen der Sache mit Master Vandale, einen Fehltritt macht jeder mal. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 12:54, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Ich hoffe, du verstehst meine Worte nicht als Rüge, sondern als Einladung für ein besseres Miteinander. :Ja nee.. gerügt muss ich ja schon werden, weil es ja nicht richtig war, dennoch muss man das Thema nicht immer so breittreten, zumal es unter dieser Überschrift ja um was anderes geht, als um MV --Modgamers 12:59, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nun ja, beenden wir es eben um des Frieden Willen. Danke für deine Verteidigung Premia, aber ich glaube, Modgamers hat sowieso nur gemeint, dass DIESES Thema beendet ist und andere Beiträge über andere Themen von mir auch weiterhin erwünscht sind. Oder soll ich überhaupt nicht mehr mit dir reden, Modgamers?E.B 13:21, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich sollst du dich auch weiterhin äußern.. ich will nur nicht eine Elllllllllllllenlange Diskussion über etwas, wo am ende ehh nichts neues dabei herrauskommt und auf den Tod kann ich nicht ab wenn man ein Diskuthema (hier ob man es mir zutraut admin zu werden oder nicht) für andere Dinge mussbrtaucht... ich mein schaus dir mal an... Wir haben... viel zu viele Textblöcke geschrieben, die mi der Überschrift eigentlich wenig zu tun hatten. DAnn hättest du eine neue Überschrift schreiben können. Ich will halt nicht das die Seite hier so zugenödelt wird. --Modgamers 13:49, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Moddi müsste die Vandalen nicht beleidigen, wenn er sie direkt sperren würde - was er direkt machen könnte, denn er ist ja fast immer da. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 16:48, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S. (ist mir gerade noch eingefallen) Leider kann er es noch nicht machen, da er kein Admin ist ;). Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 16:50, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich sag dazu jetzt auchmal was, Moddi würde ich es echt zutrauen ein guter Admin zu sein, wenn er es wäre, dann würde und wäre er auch nicht mit MV so umgesprungen, wie Asajj es bereits angemerkt hat. Wie ich und Jango ist Moddi ja auch ständig hier vertreten, auch wenn keine Admins da sind:), und meistens ist es so das zu diesen Zeiten dann die Vandalen auftreten, daher war ich vor einiger Zeit der Meinung bzw. Ich hatte die Idee, einigen Benutzern, wie zum Beispiel Modgamers oder anderen Stammusern gewisse "Sonderrechte" zu geben, die ihnen erlauben, Vandalen zu sperren. Die Idee kam mir, als drei Vandalen hier waren, kein Admin und die uns bestimmt 1 1/2 bis 2 std. auf trab hielten. Daher bin ich der Meinung, mann solle eine Sondergruppe einführen, aber wenn ihr anderer Meinung seit, so beharre ich nicht auf meiner Idee, da sie nur ein Gedanke ist, über den es sich nachzudenken lohnt. so das wars erstmal;) Boba 17:03, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich würde mich Boba da anschließen, das ist eine gute Idee. Schließlich gibt es ja schon diese "Anti-Vandalismus-Task Force", dann würde die auch wirklich ihrem Namen alle Ehre machen. Denn selbstverständlich können die Admins nicht immer da sein und aufpassen, und auch dann wenn sie anwesend sind, würde ihnen das Arbeit abnehmen. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob sich das technisch einrichten lässt. MfG Kyle22 17:34, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ob das technisch möglich ist weiß ich auch nicht, aber die gesamte AVTF diese Rechte zu geben, wäre sinnlos, denn es gibt viele die da drin sind. Viele sind auch garnicht mehr hier vertreten, wegen keine Zeit oder Lust oder sonst was, daher wäre dass ein Problem. Gut die Entscheidung über solch eine Sache liegt natürlich nicht in meinen Händen. Boba 15:37, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::In die AVTF sollten dann natürlich nur die Leute, die dieses "Amt" auch wirklich ausfüllen können. Eine solche Eingreiftruppe würde nämlich nur dann auch was bringen. Aber klar, das mit dem technischen Zeug müssten die Admins regeln. MfG Kyle22 17:16, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST)